gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lance Vance
Victor Vance (brat) Pete Vance (brat) Enid Vance (ciotka) | związki = Tommy Vercetti, Ken Rosenberg, Armando Mendez, Bryan Forbes | pojazdy = biały Infernus, Maverick (VC i VCS), Stallion (VC), Biker Angel (VCS) | biznes = handel narkotykami | głos = Philip Michael Thomas }} Lance T. Vance (ur.1958, zm. 1986 w Vice City) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City jako antagonista i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories jako deuteragonista. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories W 1984 roku Lance przylatuje do Vice City w celu pomocy swojemu bratu, Victorowi w interesach. Najpierw nawiązuje kontakt z Bryanem Forbesem, w którym później odkrywa zdrajcę. Następnie on i Victor jadą na lotnisko, gdzie diler z Mendez Cartel informuje ich, że sprzedał ten interes komuś innemu. Potem Lance dowiaduje się o dużym ładunku kokainy posiadanej przez wroga Victora, Jerry'ego Martineza. Niestety przez głupotę Lance'a i ich matki on i Victor wpadają w ręce braci Mendez. Na ich szczęście, ci dają im szansę. Po odzyskaniu narkotyków Lance zaczyna ćpać i kompletnie zapomina, że odzyskaną kokainę mieli oddać Mendezom. Do jednej z takich akcji zaprasza dziewczynę Victora, Louise Cassidy-Williams, z którą od razu się zaprzyjaźnia. Gdy Victor odkrywa rzekomy romans Louise z Lance'em, kłóci się z nimi. Na skutek sporu Louise opuszcza braci, a Lance się obraża i doprowadza do straty części odzyskanej kokainy. Wskutek tego bracia Armando i Diego Mendezowie kończą z nimi współpracę, ogłuszają ich i wywożą do składu paliwa w Viceport. Bracia Vance uciekają stamtąd. Jakiś czas później Armando Mendez porywa Louise. Lance niechętnie pomaga Victorowi w akcji, która kończy się śmiercią Armanda i Louise. Victor jest załamany. Lance próbuje go pocieszyć. Na koniec, Victor zabija swoich wrogów, Diego Mendeza i Jerry'ego Martineza. Lance zdobywa 20 kg kokainy. Victor jednak nie zgadza się na jej sprzedaż. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W 1986 roku dochodzi do transakcji narkotykowej, Victor jednak zgodził się na sprzedaż kokainy o której Lance wspominał mu w 1984 roku. Lance pilotował helikopter, a Victor dokonywał transakcji. Bracia Vance mieli sprzedać kokainę Sonny'emu Forelliemu. Forelli wysłał prawnika Kena Rosenberga i trzech innych ludzi, włączając Tommy'ego Vercettiego, aby dokończyli transakcję. Jednak gdy tylko transakcja została zakończona, nieproszeni goście zastrzelili dwóch ludzi Forelliego i Victora Vance'a. Lance był przez cały czas trwania transakcji w helikopterze, więc zdążył szybko odlecieć. Natomiast Vercetti cudem uniknął gradu kul i wskoczył do samochodu, w którym był Rosenberg, po czym szybko uciekli. Zasadzka ta okazała się być dziełem Ricardo Diaza, dla którego Lance i Victor pracowali dwa lata wcześniej. Lance spotyka Tommy'ego zaraz po tym, jak ten zamordował kucharza i mordercę na zamówienie imieniem Leo. Lance pomógł wtedy uciec Tommy'emu od popleczników Leo. Lance przez cały czas wydaje się być przyjacielem Tommy'ego, jednakże Lance poczuł się urażony tym, że Tommy ma lepszą pozycję i zgarnia większą część pieniędzy z dochodów, co doprowadza go do zdrady w ostatniej misji z głównego wątku fabularnego w grze. Poza tym nie umiał znieść, kiedy był przez Victora i Tommy'ego traktowany jak dzieciak. Ken Rosenberg ponoć nigdy nie lubił Lance'a - uważał go za egocentryka i neurotyka. Ostatecznie ginie z rąk Tommy'ego w jego willi. Lance posiadał w sumie dwa identyczne, białe samochody noszące nazwę Infernus. Jeden został wysadzony przez ludzi Armanda i Diego Mendezów, kiedy razem z Victorem chcieli ratować Louise. Po śmierci Armanda i Louise zakupił drugiego, którym poruszał się przez ostatnie dwa lata swojego życia. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Jive Drive (pracodawca) * The Audition (pracodawca) * Money for Nothing * Caught as an Act (pracodawca) * Leap and Bound * The Bum Deal * Snitch Hitch (pracodawca) * From Zero to Hero (pracodawca) * Brawn of the Dead (pracodawca) * Blitzkrieg (pracodawca) * The Mugshot Longshot * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (pracodawca) * Taking the Fall (pracodawca) * White Lies (pracodawca) * Where it Hurts Most (pracodawca) * Steal the Deal * Burning Bridges * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (pracodawca) * Lost and Found (pracodawca) * Light my Pyre (pracodawca) * Last Stand 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ' * Na początku... * Ciemna uliczka * Anioł stróż * Czas apokalipsy '86 * Popyt i podaż * Czekając na śmierć * Wymazanie * Wymuszenie * Awantura w barze * Gliniarnia * Kurier * W obronie własności (telefon po misji) * Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół (śmierć) Galeria Plik:Lance Vance (VCS).jpg|Lance w roku 1984. Plik:Lance Vance (VCS - art).jpg|Artwork Lance'a z GTA Vice City Stories. Plik:Lance Vance (VC).jpg|Lance w roku 1986. Plik:Lance Vance (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Lance'a z GTA Vice City. Ciekawostki * PC World umieścił Lance'a na 17. miejscu najbardziej diabolicznych przeciwników w grach komputerowych. * Lance w GTA Vice City Stories prawdopodobnie był uzależniony od kokainy. * . * Mimo iż w GTA Vice City jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w grze, to nigdy nie jest naszym pracodawcą. * Co dziwne, w GTA Vice City Stories potrafi on pływać, jednak w GTA Vice City, które dzieje się 2 lata później pływać już nie potrafi. * W obu grach głosu użyczył mu Philip Michael Thomas, który jest znany z roli Ricarda Tubbsa z popularnego w latach 80. serialu Policjanci z Miami (ang. Miami Vice). * W misji Last Stand Lance mówi Victorowi, że zdobył 20 kg kokainy, a w pewnej misji w GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti wspomina o stracie 20 kg tego samego narkotyku. Możliwe, że Lance i Victor sprzedali Tommy'emu właśnie tę ilość kokainy. * Jest jednym z dwóch antagonistów, którzy są też deuteragonistami. Drugi to Salvatore Leone. * Ulubionym kolorem Lance'a najprawdopodobniej jest biały - w GTA VC nosi biały garnitur i jeździ białym Infernusem, a w GTA VCS - ma to drugie w tym samym kolorze. * Po ukończeniu GTA Vice City, mimo śmierci Lance'a, jego Infernus nadal będzie się pojawiać przed Willą Vercettiego. Oznacza to, że wpadł on w ręce Tommy'ego. * Jak sam twierdzi śmiano się z niego w szkole ze względu na bardzo podobne imię i nazwisko. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Deuteragoniści de:Lance Vance en:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance